


Fear The 100

by clarkeprincessgriffin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeprincessgriffin/pseuds/clarkeprincessgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Alicia Clark is a straight A student at Polis high school but one day everything changes for the worst she will feel heartbreak and love at the most difficult times during the start of the zombie apocalypse</p><p> </p><p>Hope you guys like this it's my very first fanfic and also I'm not the best writer so please don't hold it against me :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear The 100

Lexa wakes up on a beautiful morning in April looking over at her clock realizing it's 11am and she had missed her first two classes already quickly got changed and ran out the door, once at school she catches up with her best friend and girlfriend "Hey Cos did I miss anything this morning" before giving the brunette a quick kiss "Sorry !ex nothing at all besides few kids out with the flu", Costia takes Lexas hand and walks into the bathroom making sure nobody is around and pushesee her against the wall whispering in her ear "I want you right now Lex" and Lexa couldn't resist kissing her girl with passion slipping her hand down the brunettes shorts rubbing circles over her underwear, just as soon as Costia let's out a moan the bell rings Lexa kisses her firms cheek and skips off to class.

After school Lexa is walking home when she hears someone following her only hearing what could be described as small grunts or moans she looks behind her and could have sworn seeing blood drip from the persons face realizing what it could be she quickly ran home but before she got close another person looking like the one she ran from was standing just outside the gate turning around facing her and right then and there she knew what it was muttering the word "zombie" she was about to push it over a woman bashed the zombies head in, Lexa looks on in shock saying "Thank you for saving my life, I'm Lexa btw", the woman smiles and says "I'm Indra I better get you out of here I'm heading to LA there's an old army base there wherein supposed to meet up with some of my friends", Lexa nodded d voting the passenger seat of Indras Dodge Charger.

5 Days Later:

Lexa wakes up in the passenger seat of Indras car rubbing her eyes wondering where they are "Indra where are we" and the response was "About 15 minutes outside Los Angeles let's hope it hasn't been hit yet", they drove on for another 30 minutes and their worst fears had come true Los Angeles the city of angels had indeed been hit with the zombie outbreak and hit hard fires as far as the eye can see and dead bodies line the street, Lexa looks out the window and is shocked to see her girlfriend and best friend Costia was a zombie she knew that Costia left for LA after school that day and when Lexa saw her tears random her face "Indra stop the car" Lexa quickly got out and was now face to face with Costia looking into the brunettes eyes hoping some part of her was still there but all she saw was death, she made the decision and kept looking in Costias eyes saying "I will always love you" she quickly stabbed her in the head with Indra looking on Lexa got back to the car still crying and didn't say a word until they had reached their destination a deserted army just on the out skirts of LA.


End file.
